


Doubts and Loyalties

by orphan_account



Series: To Rule in Charlesport [4]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fantasy, Gen, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Queen Caroline has her doubts about Robin's loyalty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubts and Loyalties

“I have my doubts about your loyalty,” Queen Caroline said, “but my husband refuses to hear of it. Your father and your uncle have both absconded with young Spencer. Your husband was the old king’s personal physician. It seems unlikely to me that your allegiances to the Spencers would disappear so easily. In light of your long friendship with King Corinthos, and your…” The queen’s mouth twisted into a moue of disgust “…former, er, _relationship_ with General Morgan, I have been convinced to give you another chance.”

Lady Robin Scorpio curtsied. When she looked up, she did not meet the queen’s eyes. Carly had all the power now, and she knew it. “Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Do not thank me, Robin. Thank the king. He is the one so certain of your steadfastness.” The queen leaned back on her gold embroidered chaise, the sumptuous folds of her red velvet dress falling in elegantly messy folds. She sighed, the creamy globes of her breasts heaving where they were exposed in her low cut bodice. “I love my husband very much, Lady Scorpio.”

“I would never question that,” Robin lied.

“It is because I love Corinthos so that I will offer you a position amongst my ladies-in-waiting, as he has suggested.” Carly leaned forward. “Come here.”

Robin moved forward reluctantly, feeling like a small animal running toward a predator. The queen took Robin’s chin in her hand, her rings cold against Robin’s skin. “This is a great honor,” Caroline said, forcing Robin to look in her eyes. “If I had a choice of who to name to my court, you would be the last woman I would pick.

“This is your chance to quell my doubts and prove your trustworthiness. Do not disappoint me, Robin.”

Robin swallowed hard. “I will not, my lady.”

Carly released her. “Well then. You may go. I will send Lady Samantha to you with instructions on your duties.”

“Yes, Your Grace. Thank you.”

Robin knew she should leave it at that, walk away while Queen Caroline was still feeling generous. But Robin had loyalties deeper than any she felt to her old friend Corinthos.

“What… what of my cousins?” she asked.

Caroline raised one arched blonde brow. “Lady Maxie and Lady Georgie? They are being cared for with dignity, as befits their station. My husband will continue to treat them kindly, at least until your uncle receives word of their captivity. Then their fates will be decided by his actions. Let us hope he abandons the Spencer camp and its treachery.”

“May I see them, Your Majesty?”

“Oh, Robin.” Caroline laughed softly, a horrifying sound. “We have already established that I do not trust you. Do you really think I would let you conspire with known traitors?”

“No, my lady, I suppose not.”

“Good.” Caroline’s face twisted from a fake smile to a more familiar frown. “Now leave me.”

And Robin left.


End file.
